1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape feeding and recovering modules for use in a tape feeder of an electronic component mounting apparatus, and a tape feeder including the tape feeding and recovering modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic component mounting apparatuses automatically mount electronic components on a circuit substrate. Electronic component mounting apparatuses carry out a series of mounting operations by picking up electronic components from a component supplying unit, moving the electronic components above a circuit substrate and mounting the electronic components on top of the circuit substrate. The component supplying unit includes a plurality of tape feeders mounted on a feeder base at predetermined intervals. As is known in the surface mount technology (SMT) art, such tape feeders remove a top cover from a tape that stores electronic components (e.g., integrated circuit chips), thereby allowing a mounting head (e.g., a vacuum nozzle) to pick up the exposed electronic components from the tape and deposit the picked-up electronic components on a circuit substrate (e.g., PCB).
FIG. 1 is a view of a tape feeder disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-35396. The tape feeder includes a frame 10, a tape transporter 50 that is mounted on one part of the frame 10, a top cover recovering element 70 that is mounted on another part of the frame 10, and a power element 80 that provides power to the tape transporter 50 and the top cover recovering element 70. As shown in FIG. 1, the tape transporter 50 drives a sprocket 30 that feeds a tape 1 to a location where an electronic component 4 is to be picked up (i.e., a location proximate a mounting head 200). Further, the top cover recovering element 70 drives a first recovering gear 61 to output a top cover 3, which is removed from the top surface of the tape 1.
Transporting holes (i.e., where teeth of the sprocket 30 are inserted) are formed on both of the right and left sides of the tape 1. The tape transporter 50 drives the sprocket 30 to transport the tape 1 to the location where an electronic component 4 on the tape 1 (e.g., in a pocket of the tape 1) is to be picked up via a mounting head 200. The tape transporter 50 includes a feeding worm wheel 51 fixed to the sprocket 30 and a feeding power transmitter 52 having a feeding worm gear 52a formed on one end thereof. The feeding worm gear 52a is meshed with the feeding worm wheel 51 to turn the sprocket 30. A first driving gear 52b meshed with a power gear of the power element 80 is formed on the opposite end of the feeding power transmitter 52. That is, feeding worm gear 52a and first driving gear 52b are disposed on opposing ends of the feeding power transmitter 52.
The top cover 3, which is attached to the top surface of the tape 1, is peeled from the tape 1 via the first recovering gear 61 and a second recovering gear 62 before the electronic component 4 reaches the pickup location. The top cover 3 is held between the first and second recovering gears 61, 62, which are formed on another part of the frame 10 distal from the tape transporter 50, so that the top cover 3 is discharged from the tape feeder by rotating the first and second recovering gears 61, 62. As can be appreciated from FIG. 1, the tape 1 is fed from a storage location (not shown) and moved first upwards and counterclockwise toward a shutter 20 by the tape transporter 50 driving sprocket 30 such that as the tape 1 moves along the shutter 20 the top cover 3 is separated from the tape 1 (e.g., by a direction conversion slot or the like) and fed away from the pick up location via the recovering element 70 and recovering gears 61, 62. Thus, the electronic components 4 stored on the tape 1 are transported to the pickup location with the top cover 3 removed from the tape 1 and are picked up at the pickup location by the mounting head 200. The first recovering gear 61 receives power from first and second recovering power transmitters 71 and 72 that are coupled to each other. In more detail, a second driving gear 71a that is coupled with a power gear of the power element 80 through a first driving gear 52b is formed on one end of the first recovering power transmitter 71, and a second worm gear 71b that is coupled with the second recovering power transmitter 72 is formed on the opposite end of the first recovering power transmitter 71. The second recovering power transmitter 72 includes a worm wheel 72a that is meshed with the worm gear 71b and an intermediary gear 72b to which the worm wheel 72a is fixed. Thus, in response to the worm gear 71b and worm wheel 72a, the intermediary gear 72b drives the first receiving gear 61. As shown, the tape feeder further includes a rotation speed detector 90 mounted on the same axis as the feeding power transmitter 52 to detect the rotation speed of the power element 80. The tape feeder also includes a shutter 20 that exposes one of the electronic components 4, thereby allowing the mounting head 200 to picks up the electronic component 4.
However, since the conventional tape feeder has a complex driving mechanism as described-above, designing and manufacturing a tape feeder is difficult. Particularly, by having a tape feeder structure in which a plurality of components are assembled, individually mounted on a frame, aligned and tested, the number of manhours required to assemble the tape feeder is great thereby increasing the cost of the finished tape feeder.
The width of a tape supplied to a tape feeder varies according to the type of electronic components stored on the tape. Therefore, a tape feeder needs to be selected according to the width of the tape to be fed. However, in conventional tape feeders, components are manufactured with different specifications according to the widths of the tape feeders even if the functions of the components do no change from tape feeder to tape feeder, and the arrangements of the components are also different according to the type of the tape feeders. This results in an increase in the number of types of components that are used in the tape feeders, and causes a waste of resources and manhours.
Moreover, since the conventional tape feeder is assembled from a plurality of interconnected components, man-hours and costs required for the maintenance and repair of the tape feeder are increased. For example, one can appreciate that it may be easier or more efficient to replace the entire tape feeder instead of repairing it since the tape transporter 50 and the top cover recovering element 70 are coupled together and commonly driven by the power source 80. Also, when repair of the tape feeder is delayed, the efficiency of the SMT operation is decreased.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, a tape feeder wherein the tape transporter and the recovering element are modular would be desirable.